Teaching Snape
by cullenlover916
Summary: Hogwarts needs a Transfiguration teacher. I wonder who it will be? Rated M for later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine! I just like to play with JKR's amazing characters!**

**Author's Note: This is my first story! I'm sorry this first chapter has turned out so short but I promise I'll try to do better!!!! Stay with me if you've started reading! Please? With lots of Snape on top?!**

**Author's Note 2: Also looking for a Beta!**

It had been three years seven months and twenty two days since the Hogwarts graduation ceremony. Voldemort was defeated the winter of seventh year. One Hermione Granger sat at her desk in the Ministry of Magic Dept. Of Magical Law Enforcment. To any coworkers simply walking by, Hermione looked deep in concentration, with a quill posed over a half filled parchment. A closer look would reveal that a letter being held in her other hand, inviting her to the annual Victory Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Fuck. Do I really have to do this again so soon? __**He**__ will be there of course, how could he not. _Hermione thought with a sigh.

A couple sighs later Hermione decided that work could wait another day while she travelled to Hogwarts for a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, as with her invitation Hermione also received a note from the Headmaster asking her for a meeting. She wondered what he could possibly have to speak with her about that couldn't simply be put in a note.

After graduation, Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to pursue. Harry and Ron had automatically gone into Auror training; and after year of dabbling in a bit of everything, Hermione joined them. Now a fully trained Auror, Hermione still did nothing but sit behind a desk and fill out pile after pile of paperwork.

Needless to say she was a little perturbed. Though the job gave her little satisfaction, it kept her busy and her thoughts off her dwindling social life. Besides a weekly drink with Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron, the only social interaction she had was the annual Victory Ball.

Walking out the doors of the Ministry, Hermione reflected more on the loss of her social life. Not only did she not have many friends (or many opportunities to meet new ones) she didn't have much of a love life either. After dating Ron for almost three years, she came home to their apartment to find him shagging another witch (in **their** bed for Merlin's sake!). Though it hurt, she got over it but her and Ron never were the same with each other.

Oh, you could say they were acquaintances at best, but nothing more. Realizing she had apparated to the front gates and not even realized it, Hermione shook her head as if it to clear her thoughts, pushed open the gates, and began the long trek up to the front doors of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, it's only been a few hours since I posted the first (very short) chapter, and I already had this one planned out in my head. I got bored, sat at my computer and this is what came out. I know it's still pretty short, but I'm working on it! I'm new to this so be gentle haha!**

"This is preposterous Albus and I won't allow it! The girl is simply too young to be able to properly teach students not even four years younger!!"

Albus Dumbledore sat back and watched his potions master rant on, all the while, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Severus calm down, Miss Granger is no longer a girl and will be here shortly. May I remind you that she does not yet know of the post that I am asking her to fill, so kindly do not badger her!"

Severus glared at the Headmaster, but stopped pacing and resolved to slump down in an armchair instead; his thoughts turning to events past.

Professor Severus Snape survived the battle. Barely.

When Death eaters attacked Hogwarts that January, he managed to almost play his part perfectly. Halfway through the battle though, Lucius Malfoy caught him throwing well disguised curses at Death eaters backs. Enraged, he sought to take revenge on Snape, throwing a well aimed Cruciatus curse to him.

After suffering through round after painful round of the curse Severus wished death upon himself. When Lucius saw Severus giving up he aimed his wand to cast the Killing Curse, as he opened his mouth to speak, he pitched forward, eyes suddenly glassy and vacant. When he fell Severus saw Draco Malfoy standing there behind his father, wand in the spot that Lucius' back had just vacated.

As Severus finished his thoughts, a loud knocking at the Headmaster's door began. **She** was here.

At the Headmasters bidding, Hermione entered the room and bid her old Headmaster hello. Upon seeing Severus though, she hesitated.

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger" Severus managed to growl.

Dumbledore offered a seat, conveniently next to Snapes, and began to explain.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you're wondering what this is about!"

"Well sir, yes, I was a bit worried when it was something you simply couldn't put with the note."

"Not to worry, Miss Granger, not to worry!" Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling even brighter.

"Now, I have called you here because I have a proposition for you. Professor McGonagall is retiring this year, and she expressed her wishes be that you take her spot as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. She will still be at the school to tend as Deputy Headmistress, but does not feel up to having class's everyday."

"Headmaster....I..."Hermione hesitated. She didn't have any experience teaching, how could she possibly take over for such a grand woman?

"...I would be honoured...but...I'm afraid I don't have any background in teaching! I loved Transfiguration when I was in school, and I did dabble in research for awhile...."

"No worries dear girl. If you choose to accept, Minerva will mentor and apprentice you for a few weeks until you get the hang of it. I Dare say it shan't take you long!"

"Well...sir....I would love to!" Hermione replied whole heartedly. The Headmaster clapped his hands.

"Then it's settled! Now seeing as the term in starts in a few months I shall like you to move in to the castle as soon as possible to acclimate yourself to your new role. Minerva will be there to help you of course!"

"Headmaster, I.." Hermione started before he cut her off mid sentence.

"Please! I would be honoured if you would call me Albus now, we're colleagues, are we not?!"

"Well then, Albus, sir, I'll need a few weeks to give notice at the Ministry, but I will be here as soon as I can!"

Feeling forgotten Severus sat a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"Seeing as how my assistance is not needed, I will be taking my leave now."

Hermione flushed as he rose from his chair, his robes brushed against her legs.

"Goodbye Professor, I shall see you soon?"

"Miss Granger, I have no doubt of that." Severus drawled as opened the door to let himself out.

When Severus left the room Hermione visibly relaxed her shoulders; a move that did not escape the ever watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well Miss Granger, I'll let you be going now, but hopefully I shall see you rather soon"

"You will sir, thank you." And with that Hermione left his office and the castle, apparating back her empty flat.

Once Hermione left his office, Albus sighed and waited for Minerva to return from her trip to London. At that exact thought, she walked through the door.

"Albus! Did you meet with Miss Granger?"

"Yes, she is overjoyed to be teaching here next year. Though I think she has doubts about being in the castle again."

"Why would she? She loved Hogwarts Albus!"

"Yes but the apprehensiveness in her eyes when she saw Severus...well it was disconcerting at best."

"Ahh, I've long wondered when we would have to face this. I noticed long ago that Severus himself had eyes for the girl. At the graduation ceremony he didn't stop watching her the entire time, and I could have sworn when she reached for her diploma, I saw a smile on his face, albeit a small one."

"His scathing remarks do nothing to help him Minerva. After what he said to her at last years Victory Ball, it's a wonder she even spoke to him today."

"Albus, I see that twinkle in your eye that means you have a plan"

"My dear Minerva, how could you possibly assume that?" Dumbledore said with a grin on his face and blue eyes twinkling fiercely.

At that moment, Hermione was in her apartment think of the moment at last years Victory Ball that was just spoken of.

"Oh Crookshanks....How can I go back there and face him after what he's said to me?"

Crookshanks mewed and rubbed up against Hermione, begging to be pet.

**_flashback_**

_Hermione watched from her table as Severus stood next to the bar, drinking a glass of champagne. She knew that if she wanted to do this, she needed to do it now, while she had enough alcohol in her system to make herself as courageable as possible. She had had a crush on Severus Snape since fifth year. It's unexplainable. The way his fingers are so slender and graceful as he chops up potions ingredients.....Snapping back to the future, she gazed at him one last time, set her drink down and got up. Walking over to Snape she took a deep breath....Once she got there he just scowled at her like a petulant child._

_"Yes Miss Granger? Is there a reason you feel the urge to stand and gawk like someone has petrified you?"_

_"Erm...no sir, actually I was wondering Professor....If you would like to dance?" Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and she looked down at her shoes as he just stood there and stared at her._

_"Miss Granger, " He started, his voice loud enough for the couple of people standing around to turn and look, "I would not dance with you if I was under the Imperius Spell. For you a nothing but a child and I refuse to put myself in harms way of that big bushy mane of yours. Furthermore, I don't think I could stand a whole songs worth of your know it all attitude."_

_With that he had turned and walked away as nothing had ever happened. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and seeing all the people that had turned to watch their spat, she did not want those tears to fall. She turned on her heel and raced out of the Great Hall as fast as she could with out drawing even more attention to herself._

**_end flashback_**

Hermione winced at the memory. Everyone had seen. Harry, Dumbledore, Kingsley, a majority of the Weasleys and Hogwarts professors. She thought she would die from embarassment.

Nevertheless the resolved to be a strong person and go to Hogwarts and try her hardest to stay away from the git.

She rolled her eyes at herself even as the thought was going across her mind.

_There is no way that I can stay away from Severus Snape._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a couple days to update, I've been working thirteen hour shifts so I haven't really had a chance to write or even sleep haha! Enjoy!**

Taking one last longing look around her flat, Hermione shrunk her belongings and pocketed them. She stepped out of the front door and apparated to Hogsmeade instead of going straight to the castle. Looking around the little village she could she that it hadn't changed at all.

Hermione heading straight for Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop; she knew being a teacher meant going through lots of quills....and lots of red ink.

After stocking up on all her supplies for the year, Hermione decided to take the path up to the front gates of Hogwarts, walking rather than apparating. As she walked along the path she thought about her school days, when she merely admired Severus from afar.

_**Flashback**_

_It's Hermione Grangers first Potions class. _

"_I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Even as Professor Snape said those words, Hermione was afraid of him. Afraid, but also intrigued. This man, who could be so cruel yet so talented…._

_**Flashback 2**_

_It's third year and our dear Hermione is trying to prove to the Potions master that she can do something right, and impress him._

_"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Hermione sank back into her seat. Down, but not out._

_**Flashback 3**_

_'Shut up, Ron,' said Hermione angrily. 'How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him, he works for the Order, that ought to be enough.'  
'He used to be a Death Eater,' said Ron stubbornly. 'And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides.'  
'Dumbledore trusts him,' Hermione repeated. 'And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone.' Even as Hermione defended him, she realized it. She had a crush on him. A crush on the greasy git, Severus Snape._

_**End flashbacks**_

Shaken from her thoughts by the bark of a dog, Hermione realized she was in front of Hogwarts. The dog was Fang and he was in front of Hagrids hut; she ran over to see Hagrid and the giant dog.

"HAGRID!!!!! How are you? I haven't seen you in years!"

"'Ermione! I was jes tellin' Fang her' 'bout how you were takin' up Mirnvas post!"

"Oh, yes! That's actually why I'm here, I'm moving in today!" Hermione replied excitedly.

Before Hagrid could open his mouth to reply a silky low voice came from behind her.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster is waiting, you're late."

"Professor Snape! I…I was just about to come up when I spotted Hagrid, I'll be on my way in a moment"

"No, Miss Granger, you'll be on your way now I'm afraid"

Giving Hagrid an exasperated look and earning one in return, she followed Snape up the lawn to the castle.

The whole way to the Headmasters office found Hermione and Severus is complete silence, when they finally reached the gargoyle statue that guarded the staircase, Severus turned to leave.

"But….sir….I don't know the password!"

"Looks like you had better figure it out Miss Granger"

Fixing him with her iciest glare, she turned back the statue.

"Lemon drop?"

The statue didn't budge.

"Fizzing Whizzbee?"

"Licorice stick?"

"Acid pops?"

"Cockroach cluster?!"

"Sherbert lemon?"

Frustrated Hermione resorted to **her** favorite candy.

"….sweet-tarts?"

At that, the statue jumped aside to reveal the winding staircase. Laughing at herself she started up.

_Sweet-tarts, crazy old man!_

Before she could knock on the door the Headmaster had called for her to enter.

"Hello sir! I'm sorry I'm late, but I ran into Hagrid on the grounds and stopped to catch up."

"That's quite all right dear, and call me Albus, remember?"

Hermione flushed, "Of course…Albus"

"Now my dear girl, let's go find your rooms, shall we?"

The two started off down the staircase and into the hall together to find Hermione's rooms.

"I'll want you to be somewhere close to the Gryffindor rooms, since you are to be their head of house now….I imagine you'll need to be close…..staying on the lower levels though I think…."

As Albus muttered on Hermione just smiled and listened, knowing anything she said wouldn't be heard anyways.

"Ahh, here we are, I think these will do perfectly."

They stopped in a corridor on the fifth floor, in front of a painting of a seemingly empty landscape. It was a beautiful portrait, green hills and valleys with a mind blowing sunset. Just then a knight on a white horse rode up.

"Sorry about that!" The knight exclaimed, "I was out having some fun, I was!"

"That's quite all right Galivad." Replied the Headmaster, "This is Miss Hermione Granger, she will be occupying the rooms this year as the new transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, I'll leave you now"

"Miss Granger, you can set your password and wards if you'd like. Maybe unpack and get some rest, dinner, as always, will be at 6:30 in the Great Hall"

"Thank you Albus, and since I am calling you Albus, please, call me Hermione!"

"Yes, yes, of course Hermione."

Hermione grinned, turning to the knight.

"Password lass?"

Hermione thought for a moment, before a smirk graced her features. Looking the knight she said, "tongue of the snake"

The knight looked at her oddly before swinging open and revealing her rooms.

The rooms were perfect by Hermione's standard, not to large, not to small. They were decorated in soft creams and deep purples with the furniture being a dark wood. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and two armchairs in front of it. The armchairs had a small table in between them adorned with a tea set. Right now though, it was not the furniture Hermione saw, it was the giant bookcases that took up almost three walls. The cases were filled partway, she assumed with books from Minerva and Albus, but it would take no time at all to fill it up completely.

In addition to the sitting room there was also a small dining area and of course the bedroom and bathroom suite. Her bedroom was also done in creams and purples but she barely recognized that as she marveled at the beautiful bed.

It was a magnificent sleigh bed made of the darkest wood, not at all like the four poster beds Hogwarts was known for. High off the ground and looking incredibly comfy, Hermione couldn't resist the urge to jump into it. As soon as she did though, she realized her mistake, she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Hermione drifted to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note: My quotes came from the Harry Potter Lexicon which can be found here:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I was at work for my eleven hour shift and it got really slow, so I was able to put together this chapter. I hope you enjoy the product of my boredom.**

**PS: I'm not very good at "house elf speak" forgive me!**

Hermione was woken by a house elf calling her name.

"Miss Hermione?...Miss Hermione?"

"Whaaat? I don't want to get up!"

"The headmaster is saying you needs to be in the Great Hall, he does."

At that Hermione sat straight up, not knowing what time it was. As if sensing her thoughts, the elf spoke up.

"It being only 5:00 miss"

"Thank you."

As Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, the elf popped away and Hermione got out of bed. She wandered across the room to a door that could only be a bathroom. When she entered she was speechless. The bathroom was completely made of a dark dark granite; so dark grey it was almost black. On the towel rack sat big white fluffy towels with matching hand towels and washcloths.

Upon seeing the huge whirlpool bathtub, she decided she had plenty of time for a relaxing bath. Turning on the faucets, she let the bath run and removed her clothing to the laundry bin. When she returned to the tub it was almost full, she added a touch of bubble bath and sank into the water, goose pimples rising on her skin at the heat of it.

Once in the tub she leaned back onto a conveniently placed bath pillow. Completely relaxed, her mind turned to the upcoming dinner. Surely she would see Severus there. But where would he be in regards to seating? As she sat back and adjusted more into the bath, she hoped that it wouldn't be next to him.

Forty five minutes later saw Hermione drying her hair and finding appropriate robes to wear. She settled on a deep forest green modest cut robe. As she looked at her still bushy hair, she tried the straightening charm Ginny had told her about. After the charm her hair was still a little frizzy but infinitely better, and after a little gel combed through it, she didn't even recognize herself!

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall in silence, pondering on the upcoming year. Surely there would be complications between her and Severus....and there would be grading to do and lessons to plan and meetings to attend....As a headache settled in she grimaced and hoped for a short dinner.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall she realized that not only was she the last teacher to arrive, the only seat left was between a new woman and Severus. She inwardly groaned while looking at her watch, it was only 6:20, she was early, how is she the last to arrive?! She glanced at Dumbledore whose blue eyes were ever twinkling.

Taking her seat, the Headmaster began to speak, telling of Hermione joining the staff as well as the other new staff additions, for Defense Against The Dark Arts there was a tall pretty woman named Julia Chilte who seemed quiet, along with the new Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes Professor whose name she couldn't remember, a tall blonde man reminding her of Gilderoy Lockhart.

The Headmaster stopped speaking and the food appeared all over the table. Hermione turned to the new DADA Professor.

"Hi, my name is Hermione, did you study here?"

"Hello, I'm Julia, and no, I studied at Beauxbaton's. I graduated almost four years ago"

"Oh! Were you here for the TriWizard Tournament? I graduated the same year you did."

"Yes, I was here for the Tournament, but not noticed. I used to be very shy and very short" Julia laughed at herself. And then continued, " I've never been to the Victory Ball before, but I'm told it is held here?"

"Yes" Hermione responded, "it is, every year. Since this was where he was defeated it is only appropriate. Are you attending?"

"I suppose, Albus mentioned that all the professors should put in an appearance."

"Yes, it is recommended, though I'd rather not go at all" Hermione screwed up her face at this, remembering last years ball.

"You don't look to happy about it, why don't you like attending?"

"Oh just some incident that happened last year, it made the ball.....quite unenjoyable."

"Ahh, well this year it shouldn't be! How about we appear together and escape quick, that way we have each other to lean on!"

"Julia, that is a good idea! It's a deal! I'm off to my rooms now, I need to unpack, but please come visit whenever!!!"

"Of course, I will, perhaps tomorrow for tea?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Hermione walked away from the table surprised and quite happy. It had been so long that had made a new friend, let alone a new girl friend!

As Hermione walked away happy, Severus stayed at the table, not so happy. He had overheard the two women speaking and had learned just how much his words last year hurt Hermione. Sure she hadn't said as much, but the pain in her voice was evident.

_You idiot....you got scared of her and insulted her personality and looks all in one night. At least she had the guts to come up and talk to you. You had stared at her all night and didn't move towards her once._

Yes, it was true...Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons had a....fascination....with Hermione. Yes that was the word. Fascination. He didn't like her. That would be absurd. He merely liked the way her curves had filled out and wished to take advantage of that. There was nothing wrong with that. No, not at all.

And her hair tonight, bushy no longer, she looked absolutely beautiful. Wait, where did that come from? Granger is not **beautiful **she is merely some woman I want to fuck. That's it.

_**Flashback**_

_Severus' eyes followed Hermione up to the podium and watched as she received her diploma. He almost let a small, rare smile out at the sight of her being so happy to have finished school. As the ceremony ended, he watched as she and her friends, Potter and Weasley, hugged and ran around the hall, finding other friends and generally being excited. That was the day he knew he had to have her._

_**End flashback**_

In the time he had been thinking Severus ended back at his quarters, a glass of Firewhiskey in hand. Nursing the warm amber liquid he stared into the blazing fire, thinking about the upcoming Victory Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have come down with a humongous case of writers block. This chapter is pretty short, sorry guys! Hopefully you'll stick with me through this chapter to make it to the next one, which I promise will be better!**

Hermione settled into bed after dinner that night content with her new friend, though not so content with the contact she'd had with Severus. _Or lack there of,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

When she woke up the next morning she felt refreshed and was ready to (hopefully) speak with Severus. After an uneventful breakfast, she retired to her rooms to start planning her lessons. Nearly an hour into them there was a knock on her chamber door and she realized she had invited Julia to tea today!

Hermione opened the door to find a smiling Julia on the other side.

"Come on in! I was planning lessons; I'll have an elf get us some tea."

"Oh that sounds great, with some honey for mine if you don't mind!"

Hermione leaned into the fireplace, talking to some elves in the kitchens and a moment later an elf popped in with some tea and biscuits.

Leaning back in an armchair, Hermione was temporarily lost in thought, something that did not go unnoticed by Julia.

"Hermione, forgive if this is too personal for just meeting, but you seem distracted. Yesterday at dinner you were tense and looked so relieved to be leaving. You can confide in me, if you'd like."

Sighing, Hermione turned to gaze at Julia, she seemed like a nice woman, and one she could easily call a friend.

"Oh, it's just a man...."

"A man?! Oh, do tell!!! I love a juicy romantic story."

Snorting at the word romantic Hermione replied, "It's hardly romantic; the man thinks I'm disgusting!"

In the next hour Hermione related last years events to Julia and when she finally finished Julia surprised her by saying,

"That's it?! Oh Hermione, Severus Snape does not find you disgusting in the least. In fact, quite the opposite! He seems to be quite enamoured with you. Finding out who it was made me chuckle. You see, I got here several days before you and actually found myself fast friends with Severus! We've taken tea many times in one of our quarters, and while he doesn't straight out say it, believe me he has taken a liking to you. He hardly seems to admit it to himself, like he doesn't want to believe it."

"Ha! Julia, you must be mistaken, he sees me as the buck-toothed-bushy-haired-insufferable-know-it-all from my school years"

"Well, either way, if you want him, you need to do some serious work. He's a hard man to crack, so it will take him awhile to realize that you two are good for each other."

Hermione sighed, realizing this could take awhile.


End file.
